lineas telefonicas
by aLe En CiEl
Summary: es una comedia... o eso espero.... no tiene yao pero menciona una relacion.. pobe sevvie lo hago sufrir lean R


**Pues bien!** Este fic me lo saque después de haber llamado a la línea de servicio a clientes de Terra y AT&T que a mi parecer es un ASCO! Y no sirve para nada...pero bueno espero que se diviertan..

**Disc...** lo mismo de siempre Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bro. que se compró los derechos de estas obras já malditos ni siquiera le dan lo que se merece con las ganancias de las movies... pero weno al grano.

**Historia de : Ito**

**Escrito por: Ito**

**Quien es Ito:** Pos yo XD juas juas juas juas juas

**Special Thank's:** A esas líneas telefónicas de las que nunca sale nada bueno XD, a las que lean esto y dejen "reviu" y a mis amigas Zeny, Faby, Jimena (Hime), Light(amiga!) y Adriana(Jun) que las kiero mucho

**Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling Harry Potter es de J.K.**

Cierto Mortífago de cabello negro y bastante molesto estaba tratando de encontrar a su amado el cual parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, así que no le quedo otra más que utilizar la más "moderna" tecnología que habían adoptado de los muggles, así que molesto tomo el teléfono y mientras maldecía su suerte marco 220555-339486

Del otro lado de la línea contesto la voz de una chica que decía: " todas nuestras líneas están ocupadas favor de llamar más tarde"...

. Ah por merlín! Maldita sea!-se quejo la voz de aquel hombre

Algunos minutos después volvió a intentarlo...

. malditos inventos inútiles, malditos Muggles... 22045...que? como era el maldito numero! aaaah-se quejo exasperado-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por que hay ay muchos hijos de muggles-saco un pequeño papel y marco otra vez el numero-220555-339486

Espero algunos momentos hasta que del otro lado se escucho la voz de otra chica que decía...

. Esta usted llamando a la Línea Oficial de los Mortífagos... por favor escuche todo el menú antes de tomar una decisión

. y por que diablos debo esperar-volvió a quejarse el hombre-

...si a olvidado su numero de mortífago oficial el cual es único y le ayuda a identificarse marque 1 ...

­.no, no se me a olvidado

...si desea consultar la lista de mortífagos oficiales antiguos antes de que el Lord Dark fuera vencido(se escucha un Avada Kedavra y de pronto la voz de otra chica continua) marque 2... si no los conociera a esos, son tan viejos como yo, me alegro que te hayan lanzado un Avada 

...si desea consultar la lista de mortífagos oficiales no tan antiguos marque 3...

.y a mi que me importa quien este en la lista

...si desea consultar la lista de mortífagos oficiales novatos marque 4...

.a quien diablos le importa que una bola de mocosos estén iniciando de mortífagos, bueno solo Draco importa, pero ahora el no es el que me preocupa

...si desea soporte técnico con su club de fans de alguno de los mortífagos oficiales marque 5...

.que idioteces, club de fans, estoy harto de esas cosas, Draco tiene miles de esos y siempre es lo mismo con todos... bueno solo uno que apoyaba también a San Potter

...si desea que alguno de los mortífagos oficiales más codiciados vaya a su fiesta marque 6...

.y para que los quiero en mis fiestas, además nunca hago fiestas... que demonios!

...si desea dejar algún mensaje a alguno de los mortífagos oficiales marque 7...

.No Madito menú tan largo, no tengo todo tu tiempo! Y no quiero dejar estúpidos mensajes!

... si desea checar sus mensajes marque (asterisco) 7...

.tal vez tenga algún mensaje?...-pensó por un rato- no, los cheque en la mañana... deja de hacerme perder mi tiempo-dijo mientras estrujaba el teléfono-

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con cualquier mortífago marque 8...

.No! yo no soy cualquier Mortífago y no quiero hablar con cualquier Mortífago-seguía estrujando el teléfono-

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con el Lord Dark o con algún miembro distinguido mortífago marque 9...

.Si, si, eso es lo que quiero-marco el numero y nuevamente la grabación le dijo que esperara a que terminara el menú, lanzo un grito de desesperación y golpeo la mesa con la mano-

... si usted no es mortífago cuelgue por que estamos rastreando esta llamada e iremos hasta usted y le lanzaremos crucios hasta matarlo... o bien un simple Avada Kedavra

.já malditos, así no se atreverán a colarse a la línea de los mortífagos-se burlo mientras vendaba su mano con un hechizo-

al terminar su llamada le agradeceremos que conteste nuestra pequeña encuesta que consta solo de 100 preguntas de importancia para mejorar el servicio que le brindamos... para volver a escuchar este menú marque (asterisco 1)

.No!no quiero escucharlo de nuevo! Malditas encuestas inútiles a ver si ya terminan por que si no les lanzare un Avada desde aquí

...9...

...Usted a elegido la Opción 9 eso quiere decir que usted desea que lo comuniquemos con el Lord Dark o con algún miembro distinguido mortífago... Por favor escuche todas las opciones antes de tomar su decisión

.No? De verdad!.. vaya...-dijo con sarcasmo-estúpida grabación, no soy estúpido ni muggle y por que tengo que seguir esperando?

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con el Lord Dark, ósea Lord Voldemort, antiguamente llamado Tom Riddle, o El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o Quien-Usted-Sabe marque 1...

.No!... no quiero hablar con el!

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con alguien de la lista de mortífagos oficiales antiguos antes de que el Lord Dark fuera vencido... OH! Lo lamento mi Lord Usted nunca fue vencido... NO!... mi Lord NO!.. por Merlín NOOOOO!(se escucha otro Avada Kedavra y de pronto la voz de otra chica continua) como le decía si desea que lo comuniquemos con alguien de la lista de mortífagos oficiales antiguos que son importantes marque 2...

.Yo de seguro estoy en esta lista, já me alegro que le lanzaran un Avada, no se andan con rodeos... bueno sí, ya me desesperaron y la mía es la opción 2... necesito encontrar a Lucius!

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con alguien de la lista de mortífagos oficiales no tan antiguos pero que han llegado a ser importantes que son realmente escasos marque 3...

.Yo no tengo nada que tratar con esos, son una bola de ineptos mentecatos

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con alguien de la lista de mortífagos oficiales novatos de la cual el único que vale la pena es Draco Malfoy marque 4... ósea que si quiere hablar con Draco Malfoy marque 4...

.un pequeño sollozo escapo de la boca del hombre-sabía que Draco llegaría muy lejos, estoy muy orgulloso de el-dijo secándose las lagrimas-

...al terminar su llamada le agradeceremos que conteste otra de nuestras pequeñas encuestas que consta solo de 50 preguntas de importancia para mejorar el servicio que le brindamos... y con estas favor de contestar las 150 preguntas que va acumulando... si desea volver al menú anterior marque (asterisco 1)

.Maldita encuesta inservible de que sirve de todas formas esto es un verdadero asco

...2...

...Usted a elegido la Opción 2 eso quiere decir que usted desea que lo comuniquemos con alguien de la lista de mortífagos oficiales antiguos já yo no dije eso de que alguien fue vencido... no mi Lord no lo dije, no me puede lanzar el Avada!..ok, si mi Lord no se vuelve a repetir... maldita víbora... no mi Lord no se lo decía a usted, se lo decía a... Pansy... si ya sabe Parkinson... Por favor escuche todas las opciones antes de tomar su decisión...

.No otra vez!

...si desea hablar son Severus Snape Marque 1...

.Para que voy a querer hablar conmigo mismo!... puedo hablar conmigo mismo todos los días que quiera

...si desea hablar con Lucius Malfoy marque 2...

.si, eso es lo que quiero-marco 2 pero de nuevo una grabación le hizo esperar a terminar el menú-déjame hablar con Lucius!-decía mientras jaloneaba el teléfono-

...si desea hablar con Narcisa Malfoy Black marque 3...

.No, yo para que quiero a esa... bruja-dijo con desprecio-

...si desea hablar con el fantasma de Bellatrix Black marque 4...

.no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con fantasmas y menos el de esa loca-moviendo la mano restándole importancia-

...si desea hablar con Gregory Goyle padre marque 5...

.no, ya veo de donde salió así el hijo

...si desea hablar con Vincent Crabbe padre marque 6...

.otro del que el hijo hereda toda la inteligencia

...si desea hablar con Michael Bulstrode marque 7...

.no, además su hija es mejor mortífaga que el

...si desea hablar con Blaise Zabini padre marque 8...

.no... desde que estábamos en la escuela me cae mal, si fuera como su hijo sería otra cosa, el muchacho pinta para ser un gran mortífago

...si desea que lo comuniquemos con Colagusano, Peter Peterview(so sorry no recuerdo como se escribe) marque 9... aunque nadie a marcado nunca esta opción jajaja

.jajajaja nunca hablaría con el aunque me pagaran un millón de galeones de oro

...si desea escuchar la segunda parte de la lista de mortífagos oficiales antiguos marque (asterisco1) si desea volver al menú anterior marque (asterisco 2)

.no! quiero hablar con Lucius!

...2...

.marque su clave de mortífago

.clave de Mortífago, puras patrañas bola de ineptos

56482437

.en un momento lo comunicaremos con el Sr. Lucius D. Malfoy

Pasaron algunos segundos y con cada segundo que pasaba su paciencia se hacia cada vez más escasa, ya hasta sentía que iba a aparecer donde quiera que fuese que estuviera la maldita base de esa línea telefónica y les lanzaría de Cruciatus a todos para terminar con eso de una buena vez... estaba maldiciendo hasta que

.Este es Lucius D. Malfoy, diga el nombre de quien requiere de mi y lo que desea, pero que sea rápido-dijo la voz de cierto rubio al otro lado del teléfono-

.Lucius...-empezó pero fue interrumpido-

.Lucius, já pero como se atreve yo soy Lucius Malfoy

.Ya lo sé, dije Lucius para llamarte, soy Severus

.Sevvie! que milagro que llames a esta estúpida y despreciable línea Muggle

.Lo sé, pero es que te llamaba por... Oye, se supone que ayer ibas a venir y no viniste

.si, lo siento, es solo que me quede haciendo algunas cosas de trabajo, ya sabes como es de agitada mi vida

.si, pero bueno, te andaba buscando

.ah, si? Y para que, digo si es algo decente que puedas decir al que decente, sabes que si no estas aquí yo soy muy decente

.lo sé, pero bueno espero poder ir ahora... claro eso si me permites ir a visitarte

.claro, hoy me toca ronda a mi, así que no habrá problema

.bien te veo haya... y que era eso para lo cual me buscabas

.Diablos, lo olvide!

.Trata de recordarlo.

.bien...

Estuvieron varios minutos tratando de que Severus recordara lo que iba a decirle al rubio, pero sin éxito.

.Bien, si lo recuerdo te lo digo a la noche

.bien, entonces hasta la noche

.si, adiós

.adiós

Había colgado ya el teléfono, pero en eso entro una llamada era una voz que decía:"favor de contestar la encuesta, de este modo podremos mejorar nuestro servicio de las preguntas por favor marque 1 si es bueno y marque 2 si es malo" y casi media hora después las 150 preguntas del servicio de llamadas, Severus clasificando con el 2 todas las preguntas, así Severus marco el 2 150 veces hasta que pudo cortar la llamada.

Colgó, Severus iba tranquilamente después de haber hablado con Lucius, estaba contento por que iría a visitarlo a la noche, no había nada mejor que eso... bueno si.. le quitaría otros 5 puntos a Gryffindor por haberse acordado de Potter mientras realizaba la llamada.

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que una voz lo detuvo...

.Oye! Severus, le dijiste a mi papá del permiso para ir a Hogsmade?(así se escribe, no?)

.este… no?-Diablos… sabia que era algo importante...-se pateó mentalmente

.Severus! como que no le dijiste a mi padre de esa visita… están por irse y no tengo el permiso firmado

.lo que pasa es que… se nos fue el tiempo hablando de negocios

.hasta Potter va a ir… sus estupidos tíos Muggles le firmaron el permiso…

.Ese Potter eso amerita otros 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor

.eso no me importa háblale a mi padre, necesito ese permiso

.esta bien… esta bien y donde se supone que localice a tu que donde?

A la estúpida línea creada por muggles inmundos, la línea de los mortífagos

.No lo haré… definitivamente de que no…

entonces tendré que llamara a mi madre para que le invente algo a mi padre para que se quede en casa esta noche… corren los rumores que tenía pensado venir al colegio-dijo con arrogancia Draco-

.esta bién… esta bién, ve por tus cosas Draco, deja ir a marcarle

.Gracias Severus-dijo con asomando una sonrisa sarcástica y salio en busca de sus pertenencias-

Entro nuevamente a su despacho y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de piel negra que reposaba delante de su escritorio… respiro profundamente y se enderezo tomando el teléfono

…220555… …

. Esta usted llamando a la Línea Oficial de los Mortífagos... por favor escuche todo el menú antes de tomar una decisión

.ay vamos de nuevo!... No! otra vez!

**Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling Harry Potter es de J.K.**

Y… FIN… OWARI… jajaja

Y ay quedo pobre Severus lo hago sufrir mucho nOn, bien espero que perdonen esos 2 pequeños errores que tuve.. el de hogsmade y el de meter… no sé que…. Y es el primer fic de HP que subo aquí… así que espero sus opiniones con ansias…

Cualquier critica constructiva, tomatazos, maldiciones, ataques kamikaze, o cualquier cosa que se le parezca dejen review ay donde dice "GO" el botoncito ese al que no le ponen atención…. Ese mero, en la parte izquierda a mero abajo… ay mero denle clic y me dicen que opinan

Me despido Matta ne


End file.
